


A Guide to Hyrulean Infrastructure

by angelboygabriel



Series: The Hyrule Diplomacy Handguide [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Kakariko Village, M/M, New Champions bonding, Original Characters - Freeform, Personal Differences, Political talk, Rebuilding Hyrule, The Gang’s All Here - Freeform, Zelda Finds Her Path, castle town - Freeform, flustered bisexual Paya, reconnecting, the new champions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: After a two peaceful weeks spent recovering at the Domain, Zelda and Link set out to seek Impa’s council for Zelda’s future, and to then continue to Castle Town to start picking up the pieces of a peaceful Hyrule post-Calamity.Enlisting her newfound friendships with Link, Paya, and Sidon, Zelda starts on the long to road to rebuilding Hyrule, beginning with naming the newest Champions of Hyrule.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon (pre-relationship), Zelda & Link, Zelda/Link (unrequited), Zelda/Mipha (past)
Series: The Hyrule Diplomacy Handguide [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053056
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Kakariko Village

**Author's Note:**

> Have I made it obvious enough that I have too many BoTW ships yet... don’t mind me just throwing in as many past/implied relationships as possible
> 
> I’m letting this fic kind of write itself so far, and allowing it to go wherever feels natural. As the advance posted fic in this series lets you know, Sidon and Link’s friendship is quickly changing into something new, but their relationship will have more ramifications than either realize... and Zelda’s going to have her hands full for quite some time. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After two weeks spent recovering at the Domain, Zelda declares that she’s ready to make for Central Hyrule again, and Link doesn’t hesitate to volunteer to accompany her. After the Zora prince had packed them with well enough supplies to make the full trip thrice, Link and Prince Sidon had shared a long hug that Zelda felt intrusive watching before they set off for Kakariko Village.

Link hardly spoke their first day of traveling, and Zelda felt too out of her depth to try and start a conversation with him. It was obvious to her that he was radically different than the knight she remembered. While Link had made a few flustered attempts at the Domain to try and talk to her, every time it ended on an odd note.

With the sun beginning to set, Link leads their horses to a small stand of trees and goes about setting up camp.

_We’ll rest here for tonight. Tomorrow, we should reach Kakariko Village_ , Link signs, and Zelda nods as she ties the horses to the trees and unpacks their saddlebags. Link wanders away with bow and arrow in tow, and returns with an armful of firewood and a rabbit. Zelda feels rather queasy at the idea of eating the rabbit, but well, Link had certainly made her eat weirder foods in the... before times.

He gets a fire started in no time to fend away the encroaching chill of night, and begins to skin the rabbit as Zelda draws one of their blankets around herself. Overhead, the stars twinkle into view, and Link sets the rabbit to roast on a stick over the fire.

They both remain silent until the rabbit is finished roasting, and Link brusquely rips half to give to Zelda, who accepts it gratefully. They both devour it hungrily, and she has to admit, Link’s cooking skills have never failed to impress her- even just over a campfire.

“Thank you for taking me to Kakariko Village,” Zelda finally pipes up, and Link looks at her from across the fire. One thing hadn’t changed about him- his piercing blue gaze that had even more depth to it than it had a hundred years ago.

_It’s no problem, Princess_ , he signs back, and Zelda thinks about just how true that is. They had both made it very evident without speaking that Link no longer had any obligation to Zelda.

She continues. “And... thank you for everything. For taking this journey again, for completing our mission, and for bringing me to a safe place to recover.”

Link looks uncomfortable at the praise and shrugs. _You shouldn’t thank me for doing what’s expected of me, for correcting my own fall. I let you down so badly._

There’s so much Zelda wants to say in response to that, and yet most of it veers into territory she’s not ready for, so she settles for something simpler. “Link, you have not once let me down,” she says softly.

Link tosses a stick into the fire and watches as it crackles in the heat. If she thought talking to Link before had been challenging, it was nothing compared to now. What exactly had he gone through while she was locked away with Ganon for a century and some? She thinks about Prince Sidon, the little _guppy_ that had followed beautiful Mipha around and was now a dashing and kind leader. Zelda had been so taken aback by the hope and kindness he radiated and how Link seemed so much more happy and relaxed at his side. Thinking of the Zora royal siblings just makes her sad all over again and Zelda has to shove down the well of emotions that threatens to explode every time she thinks of Mipha. Zelda feels like she can’t find a foothold anywhere.

Choosing to steer the conversation into lighter territory, Zelda decides to bring it closer to her current train of thought. “Prince Sidon was certainly incredibly kind,” she offers lamely, hoping Link will take the bait to talk to her more. Luckily, he does, and even seems to perk up at the Prince’s name.

_He’s... wonderful_ , he signs, fingers hesitant as if he can’t find the right words. _He has become my closest and most trusted friend along my journey. I knew with he and his people would be the safest place for us to rest._

Zelda smiles at the warmth Link carries when speaking of him. She is truly glad he had found someone who he could lean on so heavily during his travels.

“I’m so glad, Link! I would greatly enjoy perhaps visiting him again in the future.”

_Oh, I’m sure he’d love to have you more and get to know you better! I’ll certainly be there more than my fair share, and I know the Domain like the back of my hand_ , Link signs before frowning. _That is, if you wouldn’t mind me spending time there._

Zelda simply shrugs. “You have no obligation to me,” she says.

Link’s expression sours at that, and Zelda kicks herself for thinking she could talk like that to him, completely in the dark as to how he might take that. 

_Alright_ , he signs very slowly.

They both go quiet again, and Zelda starts to feel rather uncomfortable. Link catches her eye and scratches at the back of his neck awkwardly. _Are you excited to see Kakariko Village?_ he tries, and Zelda is just grateful he’s still attempting to make conversation. She nods eagerly. _I have sent word ahead to Impa that you are coming. She is looking forward to seeing you again... she has missed you._

Zelda blinks in surprise as she takes in his words. “Impa is still alive?” she questions timidly, and Link gives a quick jerk of his head in affirmation. 

_She is the village chief._

Link winds up sharing his story of meeting Impa after waking up as they prepare for bed, and Zelda falls asleep with images of Link’s hands signing animatedly in the firelight, his eyes glittering from the embers and throwing the fresh scar on his face into sharp relief.

* * *

_Just up ahead_ , Link points, and Zelda squints down the mountain pass to see a few homes peeking out. A fox skitters by, scaring Zelda which causes her horse to shuffle nervously, but Link puts a comforting hand on her shoulder with a chuckle.

Link dismounts from Epona and gestures for Zelda to hop down off of Cedar as they reach the mouth of the valley, and Zelda takes in the cozy buildings, softly jangling bamboo chimes, carefully tended gardens and colorful Sheikah citizens with wide eyes.

A familiar looking face approaches them, and Zelda feels her heart seize. 

“Impa?” Zelda asks with a gasp, and the girl blushes deeply before shaking her head.

“Lady Impa is my grandmother,” she says shyly. “My name is Paya, miss. It’s lovely to meet you, and I am here to welcome travelers to our village.”

The girl bows before she spots Link over Zelda’s shoulder and turns an even more livid shade of red. “M- Master Link!” she exclaims, and Link coughs to cover his laugh as he steps up to Zelda’s side and reaches out to grasp her hands briefly in a display of friendship before he signs, _Hello Paya! You look beautiful as always._

Paya’s hands fly up to cover her mouth and she giggles. “Oh! Master Link, you are too kind.”

Link puts a hand back on Zelda’s shoulder.

_Paya, this is Princess Zelda. We are here to see your grandmother and set things in order for Zelda before we continue for Castle Town._

It doesn’t seem possible for Paya to turn any more red, but she manages it. “P- Princess _Zelda?!_ ” she squeaks, and Zelda finds herself incredibly endeared by the girl. “My word! I am so sorry if I have come off as rude at all! Please, welcome to Kakariko Village. I would be happy to escort you to my grandmother,” she babbles, and Zelda and Link fall into line behind her.

“She looks so similar to Impa yet acts completely differently, doesn’t she?” Zelda murmurs to Link, and he smiles sadly back at her.

_I don’t really remember Impa much so I can’t say_ , he signs.

Zelda decides to not let that deter her. “Well, Paya looks like her carbon copy. You’ll have to remind me to tell you more later, but during the Age of Calamity, Impa trained with you at the castle and helped us on some of our smaller missions. Her and I were quite close.”

They stop only to leave Epona and Cedar in a small stable, which Link discreetly pays for with a purple rupee before they loop back to the main village path.

Paya leads them to a beautiful lofted building in front of a babbling waterfall and creek, and guides them up the steps. The guards bow respectfully to the three of them, and allow them to pass as Paya opens the wooden door and steps inside.

“Please send for grandmother,” Paya instructs to a young attendant polishing a metal bowl, and he nods as he scurries upstairs. Paya turns to face them with a lovely smile on her face. “Make yourselves at home. Grandmother will be down momentarily, and I’ll get some tea started.”

_Cool Safflina Mint tea if you have it_ , Link quickly signs before she turns away, and Paya ducks her head in affirmation.

Link kneels down on one of three pillows that ring in front of a large, comfortable chair on a small dais, and Zelda moves to do the same. Soon, a wizened old woman comes down the stairs and takes the raised seat.

“Young Hero! How nice it is to see you again, and after your remarkable success. I can certainly say the whole of Hyrule is proud of you. Come here,” she says, and Link stands. She takes his face in her hands and they touch foreheads, before Link takes her hand and kisses it which she responds to with a snort.

The woman turns her gaze to Zelda, and sadness fills her eyes. “And you, my lovely princess,” she says. “I am joyed beyond words to be able to lay eyes on you again before my passing.”

Zelda stands hesitantly. “Impa?” she asks, and the woman nods. Tears spring to Zelda’s eyes and she quickly hugs Impa, stifling a sob the best she can.

“Oh, my dear friend,” Impa sighs as she hugs Zelda back, “look at how far we’ve come.”

Zelda returns to her pillow and wipes her eyes as Paya returns with a tray of tea. She pours all four of them steaming mugs, and Link takes an eager gulp of his. Impa chuckles at his antics as Paya seats herself next to Zelda. She catches the princess’s eye and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear with another blush.

Zelda sips her tea much more cautiously than Link after she tears her eyes from Paya, and is rather surprised at just how cold it is. Despite the way it steams, the liquid itself feels like drinking a cool autumn breeze.

“Now, although I wish to reminisce more, there are pressing matters to attend to. Now that we are free of Calamity Ganon’s grasp, we must set our sights on rebuilding- which is no small feat. I take it this is your next goal, Princess?” Impa addresses, and Zelda nods.

“Yes. I am hoping to rebuild the government and infrastructure of Central Hyrule and identify our next issues and courses of action. There is much I wish to have done... but I have such limited means at the moment and must focus on the immediate needs of Hyrule. All I have by way of support are Link and Prince Sidon of the Zora.”

Impa shakes her head. “You are wrong there. You also have the support of me, my granddaughter, and all of Kakariko Village. And you know, all of Castle Town. Your people miss their princess,” Impa responds kindly.

“But how can I expect them to welcome me so easily? I have been gone for a hundred years!” Zelda exclaims. Impa raises a finger.

“Yes, you were not imminently present for a hundred years. But you seem to forget that your people know of the sacrifice you made for them. We know of your bravery and wisdom and you have more than proven that you are willing to die for the wellbeing of your people. And there is not much more a nation can ask of its leader.”

Zelda looks down to her lap at that, and frowns. “I suppose.”

“Don’t suppose,” Impa says. “Know. And I am most certain that you may be swiftly crowned Queen in the coming months, if not weeks.”

“Queen?!” Zelda exclaims, and even Link starts at that. “But why?”

Impa smiles wisely down at them as she folds her hands in her lap. “Well, Princess, as I have said, you have proven yourself a most worthy leader. And we need a strong leader to help us begin to rebuild. While you may argue you can do that as princess, the truth is you were meant to ascend to the throne and doing it now allows us to show all of Hyrule that we are working quickly for our future. It would be an important unifying move, and... word is the heads of all the major Hyrulean settlements have already received word of your return and intend to submit their suggestions to me for if you should be named Queen. And they are all most likely to suggest yes.”

Zelda feels even more apprehension fill her. “So, you are not warning me this may happen. You are... telling me.”

Impa ducks her head. “Unfortunately, there are some political workings out of my control. The Castle Town Council has had an envoy ready to assist you should you return ever since word of Link’s wakening got out.”

“But... that was nearly two years ago!” Zelda protests, and Impa cuts her off before she can speak further.

“So you can see your people have been eager for you to come back to the crown.”

“Only if you are sure I am not intruding,” Zelda urges.

_You are not. We all want you as Queen. And hey, I’ll be here to help you... the best I can_ , Link offers.

Zelda relaxes slightly at his words and wonders if he can remember how bad of a first impression he had made on her father, Revali, and the Zora Royal Council back in the early days. She certainly hopes he leaves the politics to her, because from what she can see, he still hasn’t learned any tact and has only lucked out in winning the favor of Prince Sidon. As for the other races, Zelda is selfishly excited to see what Link’s relationship is like with them... as well as possibly meet the new Champions, as she suspects the original Champions’ successors have revealed themselves naturally.

“Thank you, Link,” she says, and Impa nods firmly.

“This all will not be as intimidating as it seems once things are put into motion, I promise you. And I am planning to come visit you in Castle Town some time so we may catch up under much less hurried and stressful circumstances,” Impa says, and Zelda beams.

“I would like that very much.”

A familiar twinkle ignites in Impa’s eye, and she dismisses them to go wander town. Paya offers to guide her around after Link sneaks off muttering something about a Great Fairy.

The wood chimes clink in the breeze, and her and Paya pause by the Hylia statue in front of Impa’s home.

“It’s so lovely and peaceful here,” Zelda admires, and Paya nods before frowning.

“It is... but you must forgive me, your Highness. Would you like some new clothes? I wouldn’t want to offend but surely you would appreciate something more comfortable to travel in?”

Zelda looks down at herself. All she has are some simple clothes from Link and too-small shoes the Zora had on hand.

“That would actually be wonderful, thank you,” she replies, and Paya breaks out into a smile as she takes the princess’s hand and leads her to the clothing store. Zelda tries to ignore the warm feeling that bubbles up in her chest at Paya’s touch as she opens the door to a homely shop, and another pretty girl looks up in shock.

“Princess!” she squeaks, and Paya waves nervously.

“Hi, Claree! We’re looking for some new clothes for Her Highness?” Paya asks shyly, and Claree lights up as she takes them both in.

“Oh, but of course! I’d be honored! Step right over here!” Claree instructs, and guides them both to the back of the shop. Zelda watches curiously as she produces some clothes from a nondescript bin, and presents them to her for inspection. There’s two breezy navy dresses, a traditional Sheikah outfit, and then a similar looking white tunic with a red wrap belt and leggings. Zelda chooses the last, and the girls hurry about to help her change.

She does feel much better once the comfy tunic is over her head, and Paya wraps the red sash securely around her waist as Claree also digs up a pair of wrap boots and puts her hair into a bun.

“There you go! Better?” Claree asks, and Zelda nods.

“Much, thank you. You are too kind,” Zelda replies, and Claree shrugs her off.

“It’s but a small repayment of my gratitude to you. Hyrule is so lucky to have a princess like you,” Claree says genuinely, and some of the unease Zelda knew she would not be shaking for quite some time faded away to hear that people really did like her as a leader. Paya nudges her shoulder with a knowing smile.

“Would you like to get some dinner as well? Who knows when Master Link will return, and I’m sure it would be nice to have a hot meal after speaking to my grandmother. Link has spoken to me of how hard it can be to face the past, and there’s not much some hot pumpkin stew can’t fix,” Paya offers.

A smile quirks at Zelda’s face as she agrees, and Claree leans against the counter to regard them both.

“Oh, _Link_ , hmm?” Claree hums, and Paya’s frequent blush returns as she whirls to face Zelda in worry.

“Oh dear, I don’t mean- she’s kidding around!” Paya exclaims.

“Do you... like Link?” Zelda asks curiously, and Claree bursts into laughter.

“ _Like_ him? Paya almost fell down the stairs of Impa’s home after meeting him and didn’t shut up for weeks!” Claree laughs, and Zelda starts to laugh too as Paya buries her face in her hands in embarrassment.

“He is very attractive, isn’t he?” Zelda says, and Paya peeks at her from between her fingers.

“I mean- well, yes, but, Princess, I don’t mean to step on any toes...”

Paya gestures vaguely at her, and Zelda picks up on her meaning.

“Oh. Paya, I do not... things aren’t like that with us,” Zelda says, cringing internally. “And they won’t be,” she adds.

Both girls perk up at that.

“Well, why not? Rumor is you two were very close in the... final days. And as you said, he’s _very_ good looking and as far as I’m aware, single,” Claree questions.

“Oh, I’m not so sure about the single thing...” Paya mumbles, and Claree and Zelda stare at her curiously.

“What do you mean?” Zelda asks.

Paya bites her lip and fiddles with the hem of her tunic before speaking. “I heard that he’s turned down every person who’s been interested from Hateno to Gerudo Town.”

“Maybe none of them have interested him,” Claree suggests.

“I don’t know about that. Beedle says he goes in and out of Lanaryu all the time... some people think maybe he’s seeing a Zora...” she trails off. “Maybe you have some insight, Princess. I heard that you were able to watch over Link.”

Zelda shrugs. “It’s a little more complicated than simply watching over him. I could speak to him at integral times, yes, but other than that it was snippets. Holding back Calamity took almost all of my focus, constantly. I could feel when his spirit would begin to dwindle out of existence, but I sensed that he had Mipha’s Grace within him and that brought him back every time. I could see him at the Springs and when he prayed, but other than that it’s pretty fuzzy,” Zelda explains. “And from when we were in the Domain last week, the only person he ever seemed to spend time with was the Prince. But then again, I was fairly out of it for most of our time there.”

“Oh, interesting,” Claree hums as she digs a rupee out from the shop counter and directs the three of them towards the door. “But enough about that. I want that pumpkin stew!” she declares, and Paya giggles as her and Zelda trail behind to the public cooking area next to the grocer’s. Zelda and Paya take seats at one of the tables as Claree sends some of the village children to go gather ingredients, and shoots a smile back at them as the children come tumbling back, one girl hefting a huge pumpkin and the other’s arms filled with ingredients like spices and meat. Claree gratefully accepts the ingredients and sends them to go sit with Zelda and Paya.

“Are you Princess Zelda?” one of the little girls asks curiously, and Zelda turns to face her.

“I am,” she replies with a smile, and the girls squeal.

“Wow! A real princess! That’s so cool! Papa says that you helped saved the world and said I might see you in town. That’s awesome! I wanna be like you when I grow up,” she chatters on, and Zelda feels herself redden at the child’s praises. “I’m Cottla by the way, and this is my sister Koko,” she introduces cheerfully, and Cottla blushes when Zelda shakes her hand.

“You’re r- really pretty too,” she stammers, and Zelda laughs.

“Thank you! I think you’re very pretty as well.”

“ _Really?_ ” Cottla shrieks, and hides her face in her hands in a way similar to Paya. Cottla then continues to regale her with an outlandish story about playing in the woods with magical animals which the girl animated excitedly with her hands, and Zelda listens to her every word until Claree calls them over.

“Cottla! Koko! Come help me serve Miss Paya and the princess!” Claree instructs, and the sisters bounce off the bench to procure bowls for pumpkin stew. They place it all on the table as Claree seats herself next to Paya and across from Zelda as she ladles out stew for everyone. It smells incredible, and Zelda eagerly grabs a spoon. Koko has foregone any utensils, instead favoring to slurp messily from the bowl. Paya gives the girls an amused smile as she takes a much more formal spoonful, and Zelda follows her lead as she blows on her spoonful to cool it down before she sips it.

It tastes even more amazing than it smells, and Zelda tucks in more excitedly. They all finish the dinner with amicable conversation, and when they are all done Claree shoos Cottla and Koko home with an extra bowl for their father, before bidding a warm goodbye to Zelda and Paya as she disappears to go home for the night. Paya brings her up to a hillside shrine that looks out across the whole valley, and the view is incredible.

They sit silently, side by side as they watch the sun sink down below the mountaintops to wash the whole area in a beautiful orange glow.

“I’ve always wondered what’s beyond,” Paya says quietly as they admire the colors in the sky. Zelda tilts her head to look at her. “I’ve never left the village. Hearing Link and Pikango’s stories have always been enough for me, but know I’m not so sure that’s the case. I think I’d like to see all the mysterious beauty of Hyrule myself some day... and maybe I could help to rebuild something, somehow. It is one of my greatest joys to help those who need it.”

“You should travel, then,” Zelda says. “You’d be suited for it. And I know you’d be of great help to anyone- you certainly already have been to me. In fact, I wouldn’t even hesitate to ask you to work by my side,” she adds.

Paya doesn’t say anything in response to that, and Zelda is more than content to stay in her quiet company as the stars twinkle into view above them.

She misses Paya’s contemplative look as she gazes out across the mountaintops, wondering if it’s perhaps time to follow in her grandmother’s footsteps. 

* * *

When Zelda and Link reconvene and return to the inn that night, Zelda lays staring at the ceiling as Link tosses and turns in the bed across the room from her. The future seems so full of uncertainty, but then again... hadn’t it always?

“Link?” she whispers softly. She turns her head at the rustling of sheets next to her, and sees his face illuminated by the candlelight. His soft, golden hair spills out across the pillow, and he looks remarkably gorgeous. “Will you tell me a story?”

A smile tugs at his face, and he sits up to sign properly. Zelda’s memories from the Domain are spotty from exhaustion, but she still remembers snippets of Link and Sidon taking turns to sit by her bed and watch her, sharing wonderful tales with her as she slipped in and out of consciousness.

_What would you like a story about?_ he asks.

“Tell me about what it was like for you in the early days of your travels,” Zelda replies.

Link pauses to think for a moment.

_It was... lonely,_ he begins.

_I felt like I didn’t belong everywhere I went. I recognized nothing and no one. All I had was my name and identity- I knew that I was Link, and that I had been the brave knight to the princess. Everywhere I went people would talk about me, but as time went on it felt more and more like they were talking about someone else. And they were... are. I am not the knight who had been by your side._

Link sighs and looks down. _It didn’t really affect me until I got to Fort Hateno. Walking through this ravaged field of Guardians to get there and meet some random guy who says the princess’s knight of days gone by had fallen there... it felt like someone punched me in the face to find out where I had died like that and to know it was such a casual thing. I hated that feeling and it was even worse feeling like that was someone else’s death he was talking about._ At that, Link shakes his head and looks back up. _I’m sorry, that’s not a story. I don’t mean to burden you with these things_ , Link says.

“It’s not a burden to share our stories, and especially not yours. I want to hear anything you’ll tell me, and I could never judge you for your experiences,” Zelda says kindly.

_Thank you, Princess_ , he signs absently. _Well, I’ll regale you with something more lighthearted regardless. I bought a house, you know_ , he signs with a twinkle in his eye. Zelda’s eyebrows raise in surprise.

“You did?” she asks, and Link nods.

_Actually, it’s funny. I get the feeling my_ _family lived there before, but I have no way of knowing. It’s in Hateno Village. I saved it from being demolished with a shit ton of wood and like 3,000 rupees, and now it’s... my mess. I love it and it’s a wonderful place, but I have mixed feelings about Hateno. The villagers are terrible gossips. When you come visit you’ll see_ , Link signs with a smile, and Zelda ducks her head.

“I’d like that.”

They both share a warm smile, and it feels like something begins to mend between them. Link quickly tells the story of chopping down some trees only to give himself a concussion when one falls on himself, and Zelda’s laugh rings out brightly.

That night Zelda sleeps in the company of a friend.

* * *

“Fuck me,” someone grumbles before a crashing sound and loud squawk wakes Zelda up. She sits up in bed and rubs at her eyes to see Link standing on his bed, straining to grab a Cucco off a shelf in the room. He does, but as he grabs the bird’s chubby body, it gives an almighty squawk and Link loses his balance and crashes to the floor. The bird explodes from his hands in a burst of feathers and runs shrieking out the door.

Link glares at its retreating form, and the looks up to Zelda from the floor.

_Good morning, Princess. I despise cuccos._

“Why... was there one in our _room?_ ” Zelda asks groggily, and Link fixes her with a charming smile as he stands back up.

_I was going to make omelettes._

Zelda chooses not to reiterate her question of why the hell he needed to bring one inside to make their meal, and instead flops back over into bed with a groan.

Something soft hits her in the back of her head, and she pokes her head up to scowl at her knight.

_Also, we’re leaving after breakfast so I’d suggest you get ready to go,_ he signs, and Zelda groans even louder in annoyance as he heads out.

Eventually, she is able to pull herself out of bed and sleepily pull her new clothes on. She grabs her knapsack and tidies her bed as she leaves, thanking the innkeep gratefully before she heads towards the cooking are Paya and Claree had brought her to yesterday, where Link is squatting by the cooking pot preparing the fateful omelettes. He grins up at her as she takes a seat, and soon has their breakfast plates up as he slides into the bench next to her.

He’s always been a fast eater, and Zelda just shakes her head fondly as he devours his omelette in half the time it takes her. They both look up to see Impa approach as they finish their meal, and Link ducks his head politely.

“Good morning, Lady Impa,” Zelda greets with a warm smile, and her old friend clasps her hands.

“Good morning, Princess. I wanted to come see you one more time before you were off,” she explains, and Zelda’s smile widens as she stoops down and hugs Impa tightly. The Sheikah warrior’s grip is still tight, and Zelda sighs in her embrace before straightening back up.

_Thank you, Lady Impa_ , Link signs, and Impa nods at him.

“And to you as well, Hero, for bringing our princess back alive. I’ll be seeing you two soon enough, I’m sure of it. Safe travels,” Impa says, and watches as they wave and head for the stable. 

Link and Zelda collect Epona and Cedar, and mount the faithful mares as they head for the western trail, Zelda taking a deep breath as the sun finally peeks over the mountains and washes her in light. They barely get a stone’s throw from Kakariko when something gives them pause.

“Wait!” a voice cries out, and Zelda whirls around in the saddle to see Paya running towards them, a pack and longsword strapped to her back. She stops just short of her and Link, and ducks her head deferentially. “Your Highness, did you mean it when you said you’d let me work by your side?” she asks.

Zelda remembers their sunset conversation last night. “Of course I did,” Zelda replies.

Paya looks up to where Zelda is sat on the back of Cedar, and smiles shyly at her. “Then you wouldn’t mind if I took you up on that offer?”

Surprise scrawls across Zelda’s face before it settles into joy, and she smiles back at Paya.

“No. Not at all. I would be happy to have you,” Zelda responds. By her side, a smirk tugs at Link’s face.

“And I you, Princess,” Paya says with sparkling eyes.

_Welcome aboard,_ Link signs cheerfully, and after offering Epona to Paya, the three of them head into the rising morning for Castle Town.


	2. Castle Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda, Link, and Paya arrive at Castle Town and get swept into the fast moving society with the town’s Council. Zelda gets a foothold into her new leadership role and is caught by surprise in regards to news about the Champions’ titles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For story’s sake lets just act like Castle Town wasn’t freaking obliterated in the Calamity... yup. Also, I took some time to actually develop grammar rules after studying known Gerudo phrases so I can be nerdy and utilize it for later works. What Riju says this chapter- vi’saab bi ka ja’mira, means “I greet you as a friend.” Also, “vaira” means girl: adding the diminutive -ra ending effectively means “little.”

  
Only the southeast corner of Castle Town remains, walls built up even higher than she remembers, and newer-looking walls that cut it off from the rest of town are being torn down.

_Welcome back,_ Link signs with a smile as they look out at the blue-thatched roofs and the partly decimated castle rising above it all. This is Zelda’s first time getting a good look at the castle now she is free, and as she has constantly been the last three weeks, feels thrown by how much things have changed. Beside her, Paya takes it all in in awe.

“I- I’ve never been so far outside of Kakariko Village,” she stammers. Her eyes are wide as she takes it all in, and Link pats the neck of her wild horse he’d caught along the way to soothe it as they approach the tall walls. Guards stand sentry at an opening, and the three of them halt as Link swings himself out of the saddle to approach them.

“What brings you here?” a guard calls, and Link presents the Master Sword for inspection.

_I have come to bring Princess Zelda and our companion Paya of Kakariko_ , Link signs as the guard’s eyes go wide in recognition.

“H- Hero!” she stutters, and bows deeply. “And princess! It is an honor! Xi, go inform Saria and the council,” the guard beckons, and the other guard nods seriously as they rush off into town. “Please, head straight for the town square. The Castle Town Council will be eager to receive you.”

Link thanks the guard as they head inside, and their group immediately attracts stares and whispers. Townspeoples’ eyes follow them as Link confidently leads Zelda and Paya the five minute’s walk to the district center, where surely enough a small crowd has gathered on the outskirts and a group of young-looking Hylians stand at the base of a huge fountain.

A green haired woman steps forward and curtsies politely before them, where behind her stands three men of varying appearance. The man on the left in beaten chainmail is familiar to Link but he can’t place why or from where.

“Princess Zelda, Master Link,” the girl greets. “My name is Saria. I am the daughter of the mayor and the head of the town council. These are my fellow council members Nell, Ryden, and Hadrian. We’ve been waiting to welcome you back for a very long time,” she finishes with a warm smile. Beside Zelda, Link and Paya seem to shift awkwardly under the stares of all the townspeople, and Saria’s eyes flit briefly to them before she ducks her head.

“Perhaps you would like to speak in a more private area. I would welcome you to my home, and we can introduce you to our other esteemed guests later.”

Zelda nods and Saria turns to lead the way as the council members politely walk behind Link and Paya. However, the man in chainmail catches up with Link.

“So, traveler... you’re the Hero?” he asks, and Link turns curiously to him as a smile fills the man’s handsome face. “I see you succeeded on your journey in Akkala.”

Recognition floods Link as he takes the other in. _Nell_ , he signs, and Nell nods. Link remembers meeting Nell before tackling the Citadel Tower, the kindly swordsman having travelled to pay tribute to the place where his grandparents fell in the Calamity. _And I see your pilgrimage ended safely as well. It’s nice to see you again_ , Link adds, feeling himself relax.

Ahead, Zelda and Saria murmur quietly amongst themselves and to his right, Paya silently takes in the town.

Saria brings them to one of the tall homes in a residential district, her home distinguished by the flowers that spill out of every window box and several red silk banners that hang off the roof. A sign above the door declares the home the mayor’s and states that all are welcome.

Inside, the floor plan is very open- a longtable in the corner with a bustling fireplace and comfy chairs on the opposite end. Botanical illustrations hang on the wall, and together it has a very homey feel.

Saria waves for them to all take a seat. They start to talk about transitioning Zelda into her rightful position and helping her to adjust, and Link zones out as he gazes out the window and watches children play in the street.

* * *

“Zelda?” a gentle voice calls through the door of Zelda’s room at the mayor’s home before it cracks open and the gentle silver of Paya’s hair pokes through, her face following.

“You can come in,” Zelda tells her, and the soft-spoken Sheikah steps through. She folds her hands neatly in front of her as she smiles at Zelda.

“Saria and Link would like you to come down to the parlor when you’re ready and meet the Gerudo delegation.” 

Zelda perks up at that. “A Gerudo delegation? Do you know why they’re here?”

Paya shakes her head. “No, Your Highness, I don’t. But it will be curious to find out- and I’ve never met a Gerudo before.”

Excitement sparkles in Paya’s eyes, and Zelda dusts off her tunic from Claree as she stands up and follows Paya back downstairs to the long dining table. Her earlier discussion with Castle Town Council left Zelda feeling on much more stable footing, although she suspected there was still much to be managed and discovered before she was ready to begin acting again as Princess and later... Queen.

The cook had brought a hearty spread of what looks like spiced steaks, rice bowls, and bundles of fresh greens, and amongst the previously present Town Council and Link was also another man who bore a striking resemblance to Saria and a group of three intimidating-looking Gerudo women.

The tallest of the three notices Zelda and gestures for her companions to get up and approach Zelda. Zelda is quite surprised to notice the shortest was actually a young girl dressed in ornate silks, and judging by the possessive body language of the other two, was someone of great importance. Her sharp green eyes sparkle, and she smiles at Zelda with a kindred curiosity in her eyes as she extends her hand for Zelda to shake. 

“I am Makeela Riju, daughter of Anaki and Veera, grand-niece of Urbosa and chief of the Gerudo people,” she introduces. Zelda bows to her and an amused smile crosses Riju’s face. “Perhaps it should be I who bows to you, Princess,” Riju replies, and Zelda laughs as she straightens back up.

“Please. I have no need of formality,” she responds, and Riju’s smile widens fractionally. 

“In that case, _vi’saab bi ka ja’mira_.”

Zelda isn’t well versed enough in Gerudo to know what she says, but manages to pick up ‘friend’ and hopes that’s good sign. Riju turns to the two other women and points to them in turn. “This is Buliara, my personal advisor and guardian, and this is Risa, our retired Guard Captain and an honored warrior. They have joined me by the mayor’s request for our presence at the Champion’s Festival.”

Behind Riju, the man that looks like Saria waves cheerfully. It’s curious how much more relaxed governing systems have appeared to become since the Calamity, and Zelda knows she’ll want to look more into the effect of the post-Calamity decentralization later...

The Gerudo return to the table, Riju taking the free seat next to Link, while Zelda sits down with Paya across from them with Saria and the other Councilmembers. The one Zelda recognizes as Ryden pushes his glasses up his nose and starts to fill plates to pass around the table until everyone has food in front of them.

“I must admit, I’m quite excited to finally meet you, Princess. My mothers shared many stories of you and my great aunt. You were remembered with great fondness amongst us, as well as your mother, who was very... treasured to our Lady Urbosa,” Riju says, and Zelda blushes a little remembering the rumors that had surrounded Queen Regencia and Lady Urbosa. Her parents had already had a strained relationship which had challenged things between her and her father as well, but Zelda’s shortcomings, her close connection to Urbosa, and her mother’s untimely death led to King Rhoam becoming all but frigidly cold to Zelda. Urbosa had always been more of a parent to her than Father ever had, and some of Zelda’s happiest childhood memories were with her and Mother.

Risa huffs in agreement as she takes a bite out of her steak. “It’ll be good on you to reestablish the natural connection between Central Hyrule and Gerudo, vaira,” she says.

“I... certainly will,” Zelda replies, suddenly uncomfortable remembering all the pressure that will be put on her very soon. Zelda looks up at Riju between bites of food and tilts her head. “But you mentioned you’re also here for the Champion’s Festival?” she asks, and to her surprise it’s Saria who speaks up.

“We wanted to speak with you on that matter, actually. Four of the great races of Hyrule have sent word that they will be sending ambassadors along to welcome you and celebrate the Champions’ Festival in Castle Town. There are rumors that these ambassadors have been chosen by their village’s councils to also represent the spirit of their respective Champions,” Saria says, and Zelda turns to Riju, Risa, and Buliara curiously. Perhaps her suspicions are true after all.

“Is this true?”

Buliara nods her head. “Yes, princess. For us at least, the Gerudo Priestesses have declared that Riju is designated as carrying the Spirit of Urbosa. We know not of the other races, but can only conclude they have undergone similar discussions.”

_I think that would mean that Teba of the Rito, Yunobo of the Gorons, and Prince Sidon of the Zora will also be joining us_ , Link muses.

“What makes you say that?” Buliara asks.

_Those three, as well as Riju, were the ones who stepped up to try to tame the Divine Beasts, which I believe marks them as inadvertently taking up the mantle left behind by the original Champions._

“The Hero raises a good point. Lady Riju’s work in defense of her people certainly factored into the priestesses’ assessment. Our contacts in Kakariko have also relayed to us similar murmurings, that the New Champions have emerged,” Risa adds.

Link frowns. Though he had no recollection of her before, he suspected Impa’s calculated moves have been consistent her whole life. Beside him, Paya seemed contemplative as well and Link could only speculate on her thoughts.

“New Champions... now that is an interesting concept,” the man who looks like Saria declares. Link subtly elbows Nell and signs low in his lap so only they can see.

_Who’s that?_ he asks with a nod of his head.

“Oh, that’s Lord Rauru, Saria’s father and the mayor,” Nell whispers in response, and Link hums as he tunes back into the conversation.

“...would that be something to consider?” Buliara is finishing, and suddenly, all eyes are on him and Riju. Link blinks as he tries to figure out what had been said, but Riju saves him the struggle.

“I would be honored to carry the title of New Gerudo Champion. And as Chief and representative of the Gerudo, I have no objections to this notion either.”

Link’s interest is suddenly piqued. Are they... considering formally declaring the Champions’ successors?

_Well, I don’t have any objections either. If the other Champions are to be Teba, Yunobo and Sidon as I suspect, then I most certainly don’t object. They and Riju are all talented and respected leaders who have proven their worth. I would also be happy to renew my title as Hylian Champion but only with approval from the Princess and other parties_ , Link suggests shyly, and Lord Rauru nods in approval. He seems content to allow his daughter and council conduct most of the discussions, instead observing with a keen eye.

“Will this all be set in motion at the Festival?” Zelda queries, and Saria nods.

“There in a week, yes. If these other representatives have already been given blessings by their people, then I see no reason we should not initiate them straight away.”

Soft murmurs break out around the table. Risa puts a wizened but strong hand on Riju’s shoulder, and the young chief nods firmly.

Link catches Zelda’s stare, one of her more scrutinizing ones. The Princess breaks it off quickly as Link takes another bite of his meal, and the table turns to less pressing matters of conversation.

Lord Rauru proves to be just as amicable and warm as his daughter as he opens up more later into the meal. Both Link and Zelda take a liking to him- but Link admittedly had mostly good experiences with the various leaders of Hyrule, excluding the delicate relationship he has with Impa and the grumpy Zora Council.

After the meal, they all bid each other goodnight, and Link sleeps with worry for his friends who seem destined to fall into the same hero’s fate as he. 

* * *

Today is a rare morning Zelda has no duties nor people in need of her- or watching her- so she takes the opportunity to slip out of Saria’s home and stroll the streets of their corner of Castle Town after Link hands her a map on his way out to the market with Paya.

Zelda buys herself a pastry and brings it to the main square to savor as she relaxes and watches the bustle of all the people going about their days. It’s the nicest moment she’s had to herself in decades, and she relaxes into the continually warming sunshine and ambiance of the bubbling fountain and wave of voices.

While some peoples’ gazes linger in recognition, no one bothers her, for which Zelda is grateful. Zelda finishes her pastry and draws her feet up onto her chair as she continues to watch the light crowd.

Eventually, she recognizes Hadrian walking alongside an attractive sparrow Rito, and the quiet member of Saria’s cabinet spots her and waves politely as he touches the Rito’s arm and they head for her. Zelda unfurls herself from her seat as they approach, and Hadrian smiles as she stands up, short next to both of them.

“Good morning, Princess,” he greets, and Zelda realizes this is her first time hearing him speak. His voice is pleasantly smooth, and she smiles back. “I’m quite glad to find you, actually- we were just heading to Lady Saria’s to inform you, Master Link and the council of some news,” he explains as he gestures at the Rito. The Rito bows deeply with a flutter of his wing.

“Your Highness, it’s an honor to meet you. My name is Shiso, and I am a messenger from Rito Village. I have come to inform the Castle Town Council that the village elders have sent our warrior Teba and his family to attend the Champions’ Festival and they will be arriving later in the day.”

Zelda ducks her head in response. “Thank you, Shiso. I look forward to meeting them.”

“Would you care to walk back with us?” Hadrian offers, and Zelda nods. The three of them walk in amicable silence, until they reach Saria’s home again and stoop inside. Shiso and Hadrian busy themselves informing the rest of the small council of the news, and some of the help hurry about to clean the parlor in time for Teba and his family. The sun starts to creep towards its pinnacle in the sky, and Zelda can only assume the other Rito will be arriving soon.

Paya returns with a basket full of fragrant safflina and fresh fish for the kitchen, and the staff accept her goods eagerly. However, Link is noticeably absent from her side.

“Paya, where’s Link?” Zelda asks as Shiso excuses himself to go receive Teba’s family. The young Sheikah offers her a sheepish smile.

“I’m sorry, Your Highness, he left to go do something and I’m not sure where he is,” she admits, and Zelda frowns. Even if Link knew the Rito, it seemed incredibly rude to avoid welcoming their arrival.

“Well, I certainly hope he shows up,” she huffs, and Paya simply smiles to herself as Saria, Hadrian and Nell all seat themselves in the parlor with Zelda.

Link does _not_ show up, when an hour later, Shiso returns, escorting a handsome white osprey and a beautiful pink parakeet Rito, with a short white hatchling which Zelda can only presume to be their child in tow. The osprey commands quiet attention with his proud stance, colorful wraps and pronounced brows, and bobs his head politely to Zelda. “Princess Zelda, it is an honor to meet you. I am Teba of the Rito, and this is my wife Saki and our son Tulin. I extend my thanks to your sacrifice and hope that we may have a strong relationship between our people,” he says formally.

Much less formally, however, is the Goron that all but barrels in the door, running into Teba and sending him teetering with a puff of feathers.

“Woah! I’m so sorry, brother!” a youthful voice apologizes with an up pitch, and Teba turns to scowl at the newcomer as a guard stumbles in the door behind the Goron.

“Y- your Highness! And Council! The Goron ambassador is here!” the guard announces belatedly, and beside Zelda, Nell slaps a palm to his face.

“I believe we have noticed, Gerry, thank you,” Nell replies flatly, and the guard flushes beneath their helm before hurrying off. The Goron too reddens, an embarrassed look filling his face as he fiddles with the bandana tied around his neck and his arm bracers clank.

“Gee, I really am so sorry! Princess Zelda, m- my name is Yunobo! I am the Goron ambassador and- and- I’m here for the festival and to thank you for your sacrifices!” the Goron cries out, and Zelda can’t stay too annoyed at his earnest manner. Teba, however, is a different matter and still looks quite miffed.

“Well, perhaps a knock will be a wise choice next time,” the Rito retorts, and Yunobo’s blush deepens further.

“Um, well, I will keep that in mind, goro...” Yunobo trails off. “Wait, you’re here to meet the Princess too? Are you the new Rito Champion?” he adds excitedly, and Teba nods slowly before Yunobo breaks into a huge grin and chortles. He captures the Rito in a hug so tight his eyes twitch, and Tulin titters in laughter as he watches.

“Oh, that’s wonderful, goro! _I’m_ the new Goron Champion! We’re brothers in arms!”

Zelda shares a look with Saria, and they grin amusedly to each other before Yunobo sets Teba back down and his feathers bristle.

Saria steps up to set a hand on Yunobo’s arm and ushers him out the door.

“I do hate to be rude, but I was hoping to speak to you quickly if that’s alright,” and Yunobo quickly agrees as he’s led out the door. Teba deflates from his edged stance once the Goron is gone and sighs, finally taking a better look at all those assembled.

“Is... Link not with you?” Teba asks curiously, eyes quickly flicking around the room and Zelda tries to shove down her annoyance.

“Well, not at the moment. He left for some errands this morning and has yet to return,” she replies, and Teba hums.

“Ah. I see. If you wouldn’t mind, Princess, I could think of a few places he may be if you’d like me to fetch him?” Teba offers, and Zelda nods.

“That would be greatly appreciated, thank you,” she sighs, and with that Teba takes his leave.

“The New Champions certainly seem to be... something else,” Nell comments after a beat, and Zelda agrees with a sigh as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a short worldbuilding chapter for you all here, but uhhhh ayo we got the uhhhh the fuckin uhhh zora next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> hooo boy this fic has already grown much longer than expected! As always, this is unbetaed so I will be revisiting a few times to try and catch any mistakes. This is my relaxing write project so it will likely update every one or two weeks.


End file.
